


The Alpha In the Literal Sense.

by GoldenScroll



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings - because you know by now I can't help it, Mpreg - It will happen I promise, Possibly Bottom Jensen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slowish build?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: Jensen and Jared are best friends. Always have been since Highschool.Jared is a rare Alpha capable of Bearing children - Because of his rarity he MUST be mated to a fellow Alpha even if He does not wish to be mated at all let alone submit himself to any Alpha.Jensen is the 'Ultimate Alpha' Heir to the original Alpha Pack and cannot be over ruled by any other living being other than his own father and older brother and he is totally head over heels in love with his best friend. So situation this is perfect Right? Jensen can 'Swoop' in and rescue Jared from his fate and they can live happily ever after?WRONG.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N ok ok.... I know I was meant to be finishing off my other fics and revising and all those other 'Good' things I have on my 'To Do' List.... but this one came and punched me in my face and now I HAVE to write it. Kind of inspired by 'Sanshal's 'Alpha Mates - Which is FAB btw, but totally different enough that I hope she doesn't think I have stolen her stuff. 'Shout out to Sanshal if she is around' Also you need to check out her fics if you haven't by now... like yesterday! so good!

Anyway I digress.... welcome to yet another new fic from me, please let me know what you all think, but if you throw rotten tomatoes I might duck :)

Jensen knew that Jared would be pleased. All he had, had to listen to since the two of them were 13 years old was how awful it was going to be for Jared when he was 'forced' to mate with another Alpha. Jared hadn't really the slightest inclination to mate with anybody, he definitely did not want children and more than all of this! there was no way! the Alpha in him could submit to anybody. Full stop. 

Ok.. so Jensen had kept his plan under wraps, it was better that way, Jared had a tendency to over react, and Jensen knew ultimately that this was the best solution. What could be more perfect? Jared had to mate with another Alpha anyway right? if he didn't choose someone by the time he was 30 he would be given a suitable mate by law. He was a rare Alpha, his children would be the strongest and the healthiest and there was also a  good chance that he would bear another rare Alpha and they were a dying breed. Ok so Jared would have to mate with him at least once, it was a part of the 'Claiming' .... and ok so a few people would have to watch just to verify this happened, chances were he wouldn't 'Catch' on a first mating... they would have to cross that bridge when they came to it, if it happened but the likelihood was slim.

After that no one would have any control over Jared but him and as far as he was concerned Jared could do what the hell he wanted..... well technically his father or Josh might have a semblance of control but Jensen doubted his brother would interfere, for one Jared would be of very little interest to him and secondly if a fight broke out among the Alpha brothers, If Jensen won he would automatically become the 'Lead' Alpha and there was a possibility that Jensen may even have him turned into a beta.... or worse an Omega and as he and his brother regarded each other warmly he was sure this was a situation that Josh would avoid at all costs. As for his father. Jared was of a good upbringing, a rare breed and of likable character he had no reason to protest their marriage and if 'Heirs' were not produced by Jensen, there was a surety they would be produced by Josh. Jensen could live with not having heirs if it meant that his precious Jared was not taken from him and forced to mate another. He was chuffed to the very core with this plan that he had been 'cooking up' for years and he couldn't wait to finally tell his husband to be. Jared would be 'elated' now he wouldn't have to marry someone he didn't want to, and he wouldn't have to submit every night to some douche bag who demanded a whole litter of 'healthy' Alpha pups. Even if Jared did have a Beta or an omega (which occasionally happened to the runt) they would still be of higher status than some Alpha's. If Jensen were to insist on 'Pups' from Jared... which he had already promised himself he would never ever do, their status would be elevated amongst even his own brothers 'Pups' unless his brother were to find himself a rare Alpha too, but Jared already knew his brother only had eyes for a beautiful Omega by the name of 'Danneel Harris'.

Jensen had arranged to meet Jared at their favorite diner. The two often still met up there, they had both graduated the year before but still found comfort in frequenting their favorite haunts. Jensen had brought a ring, ok ...so maybe that was a little much... and he wasn't expecting anything from Jared, really he wasn't. I mean ok so he had been crushing on Jared since the day he'd first cracked a dimpled smile in his direction, but he'd never had the nerve to ask if Jared preferred Guys or girls, he hated to admit that was probably because he was afraid of Jared's answer, he'd been dating the hideous Alpha female 'Genevive Cortesse for years and before that a more demure Omega 'Sandy' but Jared had known that could never work and hadn't wanted to 'lead' her on so had split with her years earlier. Jensen although preferred Jared's company all to himself had found Sandy to be the more tolerable of the two women and lets face it Jared was always grumbling about Genevieve, there was no way Jensen was going to let that manipulative Alpha have complete control over Jared's future. Jensen wouldn't stand for it no matter what garbage Jared threw in his direction.

''Hey Jen! what's up!'' Jared pulled the chair opposite Jensen around so the back was facing the table, grabbing one of the two beers Jensen had already purchased and taking a huge bite of burger. ''This tastes better than ever Ackles, you coming to Misha's tonight?'' Their friend Misha (Who could be a downright prick at times) was hosting a party. ''Lots of chicks going, about time you got yourself a new squeeze'' Jared winked, mouth still half full of hamburger. Jensen hadn't had anyone since Joanne, and in all honesty he had never been in love with her, he'd always preferred guys, mostly the reason he had broken up with her, he'd just never exactly told her that, or Jared for that matter. 'It just wasn't meant to be' had been a far easier line.

''Look Jared there is something I need to tell you'' Jensen needed to spit this out before he lost his nerve, he took the rind box from his pocket and pushed it in front of Jared.

''Woah dude!'' Jared's eyes widened in surprise and his face lit up with dimples. ''You shouldn't have!''

Jensen flushed, thinking maybe this was going to go even better than he'd planned, his ecstasy was short lived when Jared burst out laughing

''Just kidding bro! whose the lucky girl? how have you kept this from me?'' now Jared almost looked hurt obviously thinking Jensen had been secretly dating some chick and never even bothered to introduce her to his best friend.

'' There is no girl Jared'' Jensen started

''Ohhh.. Ok.... so that's why... sorry man, I didn't realize, it's totally cool though, you didn't need to hide it from me, I don't care if you like dudes, you're still you'' Now Jared looked positively mortified... he thought Jensen had been secretly dating guys and never told him in case he disapproved. This wasn't going as swimmingly as he'd thought and now he was starting to get a little feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

''Jared, it's you, it's for you. I've chosen you as my mate'' Jensen felt his face growing hot.

''J..Jen... I.. I can't... I don't ... I mean it's not you'' Jared was stammering now, and that feeling in Jensen's stomach was growing worse '' Jen, I've never been with a guy before, and I... I can't just marry you! you're my best friend, I can't submit to you, we're equals...I'm so sorry'' Jensen wasn't sure how he was going to tell Jared the next part of the news. He felt awful, but it was too late.

''Jared, you don't have a choice... I'm sorry''

''Jensen, what do you mean I don't have a choice? what the hell are you saying here''

''I already submitted my will to the high Court. It's already been approved. If you say you don't want me you'll be ostracized, it's like... it's like turning down a King, you know my status. You'll be treated like a social leaper.... not just you but your family.... any Alpha you do choose will be victimized and shunned. I can't change the way society is, even if I say I don't care you'll always be the guy that though he was 'too good' for the founding Pack. Jared you could be outcast or attacked even, I won't allow that, I thought you would be pleased''

Jared was looking at him incredulously now

''Why would I be pleased Jen? Pleased that my best friend wants to be the one to degrade and humiliate me, pleased that you didn't even so much as ask my opinion first before submitting YOUR will to the Courts. Who do you think you are?? I knew my fate would always be that of basically a glorified Omega, but I thought I would at least be free to make my own decision on who and what Gender. I know full well that even if I choose an Alpha female that I would still have had to 'Sire' pups via an Alpha Male but they are developing new methods, artificial insemination is becoming very popular'' It was true that although women could be Alpha's, Alpha women were always infertile and Jared would simply not be permitted to marry an Omega or Beta as neither would be able to keep his Alpha in check and ensure that he did his 'Duty'. In that situation Jared would always naturally take control. The High Courts would not permit it. They simply had no idea that although Jensen was more than capable of taking control and ensuring Jared did his duty he had, had no intention of doing so and once the bond was complete they couldn't do anything about it. In short Jensen had intended to pull the wool over their eyes, but now he wasn't so sure. His Alpha pride was heavily wounded. Jared was supposed to be his best friend. He had been in love with him, besotted with him and even prepared to forgo any chance of having a family of his own just to save Jared from a miserable fate and this is how Jared repaid him, by trampling on his heart and throwing his kindness in his face.

Well it was too late, it was done and he wasn't sorry. Jared was a fine specimen for a mate. If Jensen actually ruled with his head instead of his heart for once and took a step out of the situation he could see quite clearly he had made an excellent selection and not one person in the country other than Jared would see otherwise. Jared was being downright ungrateful. Jensen could of picked any Omega/Beta or Alpha he had wanted and they would of been honored, not only that but without blowing his own trumpet too much Jensen knew he was not an ugly fellow. In fact most people had actually complimented him on his handsome features. Jared would come round. He was just sulking.

''Be damned if I would ever allow you to marry that ridiculous Cortesse woman Jared, you can't tell me that, that is actually what you wanted! she would of made a monkey out of you. Even if you weren't to be mated to me I would of made sure a stop were put to that disastrous coupling . I can't go back on what is done now without disgracing you and allowing for the possibility that you might be hurt, so I'm sorry if being mated to me is so utterly gut wrenching to you but I'm afraid that you will have to lump it.'' and in a way Jensen was sorry because it destroyed him completely and utterly on the inside to see Jared's dimples fade and his face  crumple at the very notion of being his mate, when it was the one thing Jensen had always longed for. His intention had only been to help his friend not make him miserable.

''I'm sorry Jared but what is done is done''

 

A/N what did you all think ? * Winces*

 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Because I was sooo excited about all the kudos and positive comments I've stayed up late to write an extra chapter guilt free. All studies done for the day :) PLus I should probably clarify I made a bit of a 'Boob' the guys graduated from college a year ago not high school so they are around 23... Jensen is a few months older than Jared. Just thought I should clarify that in case people thought they had just graduated high School as I stated that is when they first met. Hope that clears up any confusion it may of caused later in the fic.

 

The music was a little loud and far too techno for Jensen's taste, not to mention how ridiculous Misha looked wondering around in cargo pants with an Hawaiian shirt and a boom box on his shoulder like a 17 year old kid.

Jared hadn't spoken to Jensen the entire evening, he was just stood around the punch bowl talking with that idiot Cortesse woman, her fake laughter piercing his ears even from the distance of the entire room. Jared hadn't spoken to him since storming off into the parking lot of the diner. He'd been mad. Jared was a pretty easy going guy most of the time, Jensen had only ever seen him really mad a handful of times, but when the guy had slammed his car door and disappeared with a screeching of tyres and a huff of fumes Jensen had known his best friend was not at all bluffing. He didn't want to marry Jensen.

He would come round Jensen kept telling himself, he had to.

''Hey! what's with you and Padalecki tonight?'' A strong hand clapped his back and he turned to greet his friend Chris, the two had been on the same Soccer Team in college, he'd been a good friend but Jensen didn't feel like opening up about the days events right now, he needed to sort this out with Jared before discussing it with others, besides Jared needed to tell Gen first, Jensen may not like her very much, but he wasn't cruel enough to believe she should find out her boyfriend had dumped her second hand. Thinking on that it was about time Jared got it over and done with. He was with Jensen now whether he liked it or not and prolonging the inevitable wasn't going to do anyone any favors in the long run. Plus if the High Courts got to hear that his husband to be was still prancing around at parties with his ex girlfriend it would make a fool out of him and Jared's credibility may become questionable. Jensen made a decision, he was the Alpha, he would take control..... technically he knew Jared was an Alpha as well but.... well in this situation he was sort of the Beta wasn't he?

''Hey Chris!'' he high fived his old friend ''Please forgive me for being so rude but I Just got some shit to sort with Jay, I'll catch you later ok? try the shrimp, I don't know what Misha has done but in fairness it's to die for'' Jensen waved his hand as he headed in Jared and Genevieve's direction, vaguely aware of Chris immediately swooping in on the buffet table.

''Jay'' He approached Jared from behind causing his friend to jump

''Jensen, What can I do for you?'' Jared regarded him coolly, Genevieve rolled her eyes as though Jensen were nothing but an inconvenient fly that needed swatting.

''We need to talk''

''We don't have anything to talk about right now Jen, can't you see I'm busy'' that remark stung, since when had Jared chosen that evil bitches company over his?

''You are not busy Jared, you will come with me'' Jensen all but growled, he had always been jealous but knowing that now Jared was to be his, made him all the more possessive. He yanked Jared by the elbow intending to take their conversation somewhere more private. Jared stared down at Jensen's hand clutching his arm.

''Jensen let go, I already told you I was busy, we'll talk later'' there was an edge to Jared's voice. Jensen dropped his elbow.

''Fine, you really wanna do this here?'' Jensen was furious, Jared was acting like he could just ignore this, like being engaged to a founding Pack member was something he could just brush under the carpet.

Jared stared at him for a moment, Jensen knew he was trying to decipher how serious he actually was, whether he really would go ahead and talk about the afternoon's events right there in front of Gen and others. He must of decided against taking his chances because he simply shook his head in what could of been disbelief but may also have been defeat.

''Ok...ok we'll talk, Gen, I just got some shit I need to clear up with Jensen I won't be long, trust me. You just get yourself another drink and I'll be right back'' Much to Jensen's disgust he leaned over and gave the female Alpha a kiss on the lips, it wasn't passionate and Jensen had a feeling Jared was just deliberately trying to make a point. It made his blood boil all the same.

''O..K Jared baby, Miss you already!''Genevieve blew a kiss at their departure. urgghh how that woman had the ability to make Jensen's skin crawl.

 

The two of them ended up squashed in Misha's cloak room, the upstairs bedrooms had been 'Occupied' and there was someone throwing up in one bathroom and well... the door had been locked for a very long time on the other, and as someone had last seen Misha and Vicky headed in there Jensen had a feeling it wouldn't be free for a while longer yet.

''What the hell do you think you are playing at Ackles?'' Jared hissed as soon as the door was shut. the small room illuminated by a tiny smart price light bulb. When Jared moved he was so tall his head touched the coat hooks, various outdoor garments dangling down around him. It might have made them both stop and laugh at the absurdity of it all if things hadn't been quite so serious.

''Me?? what am I playing at?? excuse me but YOU are the one acting like you're not engaged to someone else, floating around the place with that giggling harlot. Are you trying to make a fool out of me Jared, make this marriage a joke from the start? do I really mean that little to you?''

''Look Jen, I don't know what has gotten into you, and I'm sorry about today, I really am, I didn't mean to hurt you but I just think we need some space for a while, you're kind of freaking me out. While I'm flattered that you chose me and I know it must have been really hard for you to ...to be honest with me about your feelings, I just think maybe you went a little OTT on my ass with the whole 'You have to marry me' thing, 'you have no choice' Man. that was not cool! in fact it was damn creepy, we'll be ok, I promise you're still my best friend and I know you obviously got some issues that we can work through together, but threatening your best friend into a 'forced marriage' it's not funny ok. I don't know what you were thinking.''

Jensen was getting confused, why wasn't Jared taking this seriously.

''Jared I meant that, do you seriously have ANY idea what will happen when people find out you snubbed your heritage, no. I doubt you do, because it practically never happens, and do you know why?

''Enlighten me'' Jared drawled

''Because nobody does it Jared that's why and there is a good reason for that, think about what you are saying, you're saying you think you are too good to bear the next generations rulers, that Jared Padelecki is above the entire A/B/O Order of things. Technically you are an Omega refusing a perfectly good Alpha proposal... but like a thousand times worse....it will make the papers Jay, it will probably go worldwide, a founding Alpha has never been refused ever.''

''Probably because if they don't get their own way they just force them anyway and keep it under wraps, you have lost your mind Jensen! to hell with the consequences, the papers will get over it. these are modern times we are living in. Nothing is going to happen to me if I refuse you aside from a little bitching from a few sad people with old fashioned values bitching and gossiping about it at the local hair dressers. You might be wounded but you'll pick someone new and then the papers can squee over that and my life will go back to normal.Jesus you are taking this way over the line Ackles, you are really starting to worry me. I mean seriously what next? are you going to use your 'Ultimate Alpha' to force me into this? I said no. get over it, or you will be getting over our entire friendship as well, cos I can't hack this, sorry bro but it's too much''

God! why wasn't Jared getting it, did he seriously have to spell it out for him.

''Ok Jared, you got me, the system is corrupt, of course other founders have been refused, but they are never allowed to _refuse._ Think about what you are saying, do you think the High court will allow you to get away with it? my father might not even allow it, the ridicule it would bring upon us, that you were chosen and you just snubbed it, it won't be allowed. You won't be allowed. People who cause trouble are either persuaded..''

''You mean forced'' Jared interupted

''Ok..ok forced/bullied/bribed however you want to put it or.. or they disappear, the world needs a higher Archy, and I can't help it that my families powers are stronger because of our birth right. My father could force you just with his 'Alpha' if he so chose to do it, so could I''

''And would you Jensen?''

''Jared...I....I... I don't know.. maybe if it meant protecting you from the high courts, they have many ways of manipulating the situation, and I couldn't just let them hurt you, worse! if you just disappeared...God! Jared listen to what you are asking me to do? I have known people being wrongfully admitted to prison for gods sake! for crimes that they most definitely did not commit, not only would that ruin your life and bring disgrace upon your family, you know what kind of scum they have in those prisons, Strong Alpha's that combined could easily overpower you, is all that really worse than marrying me? am I really so terrible Jared? '' Jensen felt completely and utterly deflated.

Jared avoided the question

''So get you father to over rule the courts if I really mean that much to you, he is the strongest Alpha in the country. If you are in all 'Oh so powerful' and in charge prove it, change things.''

Jensen sighed

''It isn't that simple Jared, yes I believe we can change things.... but it won't be over night, I would need help and supporters, probably even powerful Alpha sons of my own (which he still neglected to say he had been willing to forgo for Jared). Even if I could convince my father to over rule this decision and honestly I'm not sure he would want to. He has his Alpha pride just as you and I to deal with and he doesn't feel about you even a fraction of the way I do. No offense. He would be drained and weak taking on so many Alpha's at once, A founder CAN be killed if he is at his most vulnerable, you know that, you've studied history, damn good at it too. Not to mention if other countries come to the Aid of our high Court. Do you think they are going to want their own governments overthrown or exposed. My father if very very powerful, but Jared he cannot take on the world in one go for one person.Not to mention that most every day people are quite happy with the way things are, they don't care about a few silly rebels who think they are 'too good' for Kings.  You ask too much. I'm sorry''

''Uh... guys'' Misha's small voice came from outside, Jensen realized he couldn't hear the music anymore and his heart skipped a beat. How long had they been thrashing it out in there, luckily their voices had been low and most people had been wasted to begin with.  He opened the door, Misha just stood there looking at them for a moment.

''Uh... Dude's people went home without their coats, why an earth are you whispering inside my closet? did you steal my stash again?? I swear no one is out to get you.''

''No Misha we did not steal your stash... we never did the first ti...''

''Wellll... '' Jared was squirming slightly

''Jared??''

''I might of stolen Misha's stash in  senior year... and said you were in on it after I got kinda paranoid and you'd passed out on the sofa, Hey! you can't have a go at me about this now... your total boob trumps me stealing any weed, you don't get to be mad at me ever again after this. Not ever.''

''I have no idea what either of you are talking about, you know that right?'' Misha was slurring his words, he was pretty wasted. It was probably a good thing otherwise he would most definitely be asking more about why the two of them were sober and hunched over like a couple of school kids whispering in a cupboard.

''Where's Genevieve?'' Jared asked, as though he suddenly remembered he was supposed to give a shit, Jensen thought that seemed about right.

''She went home about half hour ago, looked pretty bummed, Dunno why'' Misha gave an exaggerated drunken shrug ''She always looks like that though, hard to tell. she can be a bit of a bitch Jare, no offense''

For once Jensen whole heartedly agreed. Jared didn't really say anything he just shook his head.

''Come on Jen, Lets go, you can stay at mine, we need to figure this out, and I would prefer somewhere a bit more practical than one of Misha's cupboards'' He reached into the closet pulling out their own Jackets.

''Hey at least somebody got to walk home in their Jackets I guess! never mind all the other frozen fuckers'' Misha called after them as they exited, bidding him farewell.

Misha looked at the state of his home, shrugged again and passed out on the sofa. He could deal with it in the Morning. One thing was for sure though, Jensen and Jared were weird.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Annndd while I still have this circling round in my head, before I go off the boil. Chapter 3.

Jared crashed his forehead down on his kitchen table, hands nursing a strong black coffee. Jensen was propped up against the wall, own coffee clutched firmly in his hands. 

''How could you do this to me Jen? how could you take away my choice? my freedom? you knew! that this was the last thing I wanted. I was going to prolong it until in was inevitable, practically until they forced me''

''Oh and what then?'' Jensen spat back at him, annoyed at Jared's lack of willingness to face reality, to battle his demons head on with clear thought and reason.

''I dunno, I guess I just kept kinda hoping something would turn up'' Jared shrugged, like his future was no big deal, like if Jensen hadn't done this to him it might never of happened. Well newsflash! it would of done, just not with Jensen, with someone else.

''You would of been forced into a miserable marriage Jared! no doubt you would of even ended up marrying Cortesse to get out of it, would you really have her rear your children Jared? control your house. Control you? did you even like her...love her even!?'' Jensen squeezed his eyes shut, had he made a colossal mistake? was Jared really in love with that attention seeking control freak after all? maybe he HAD just ruined his best friends life. I mean he wanted Jared, of course he did, but he didn't want Jared pining after someone else, blaming Jensen for tearing him away from a match he had seen himself happy with. Jared had always been quite insistent that he would never be happy mated to another Alpha, that he could never submit.....but maybe it wouldn't of been so hard for him if it was with a woman. After all it wasn't like he would have to bend over for her, but Alpha women were strong in lots of ways.... Jared would of ended up led round by the nose, Jensen was sure of it. He would of been nagged and hen pecked with constant demands made of him. How many pups would Genevieve have wanted? and how much of a misery would Jared's life of become if he didn't give in?

''No! god of course I didn't..don't lover her!! half the time I barely even like her, It's just....I dunno there aren't that many female Alpha's and I don't .... I'm not....'' Jared interrupted Jensen's thoughts Oh.. ok Jared didn't fancy males, maybe at all.

''Is that what this is about? Jared you don't fancy me... because I'm a guy?''

Jared was blushing now, and biting his lip.... it was kind of adorable.

''Please Jen! don't talk about that! I can't just bend over for you... I mean that's ... We're... Jesus Jen you're like a brother to me, I like being your friend, I like being your equal. I can't be your bitch... please I just can't''

''Jared'' Jensen started, his tone softer now, realizing and beginning to understand where some of Jared's initial bad reaction may of come from ''Jared... look I'm not going to hurt you ok? I mean yeah we will have to mate at least once, to make the claim real, I can't get around that I'm sorry, but after that I swear to you I won't force you into anything you don't want. If you never want sex with me again after that, then thats fine''

Jared let out a heavy sob. Still staring at the coffee table

''Jen, I just wanted a choice, that's all I've ever wanted.... you know that. You didn't even ask me, you just assumed and now I don't have a choice... not really. I knew this would happen and I knew I would most likely end up being raped in the end... that's why I was considering marrying a female, I thought..maybe ... maybe at least I could avoid that part of it, artificial insemination would be humiliating and I would still end up practically nothing more than a fertile bitch bearing healthy young, but at least I wouldn't be raped Jen!.. and now it..it's going to happen with you! the one person I thought would always be there when things really got too much''

'Oh Jared!'' and Jensen's heart practically melted at the sign of his friends genuine distress ''I'm so sorry...you don't know how much, I should of asked you but I thought you would be pleased that it was me and not someone else, that I..I was protecting you, besides artificial insemination is dangerous! 'Carrier's' have died, the babies are often deformed or do not survive... killing the bearer along with them. I'd rather not have pups at all if that is the only way.''

Jared's eyes widened at that, and if possible he actually looked fearful

''So.so you do intend to mate with me regularly?''

''No!'' Jensen almost snapped. Why was Jared taking all this the wrong way ''I mean if you don't want 'Pups' we won't have pups. That's all I meant. Ever. not if you don't want to''

Jared looked up at him, his loose shaggy bangs hanging over his hazel eyes

''Really?'' He almost looked hopeful ''I just don't think  I can Jen, I don't have the kind of instincts that Omega's and Beta's do, even.. even when I have my heat'' He was blushing again, small tears rolling down his cheeks, Jared virtually never... and Jensen meant NEVER. mentioned his heat.

''It's ok Jay.. it's ok'' he moved across the room to stand behind his future mate, laying a single hand on top of his head. Much to his relief Jared didn't flinch or move away. He seemed to drink in some comfort from the gesture. Jensen was pleased by this at least.

''But you Jen, you can't give up all this for me.. I mean what about your future, don't you want a family, a proper mate that wants those things with you, I don't think you have thought this through, what about once we are mated and your 'instincts' kick in, you have no idea what demands you will make of me, I just don't see how you can make these promises.

''Well look at it this way Jay.... we're in this together and you know I would try harder than any other Alpha to keep my 'Instincts' in check. I am not going to stand here and promise you sunshine and roses, but what I can promise you is I will do my utmost to make sure that you live a life where you are not just a 'Breeding toy' and even if you aren't exactly dancing among the flowers, I hope that you will not be utterly miserable as you may have been otherwise. We can do this Jay, bit by bit we will get there.''

''I can't have you give up your chance of a proper life Jen'' Jared still looked unsure ''I will feel like a burden, seeing you give up everything just to stop me from living a life of complete and utter hell''

''I chose this remember Jared, I took this decision away from you, whatever happens to me is all on me and you will do to remember that. you don't have a choice in this union nor on our initial mating. I am more sorry than you will ever truly know for that'' and Jensen was '' but on all other matters where it is within my control, you will always have a choice''

''Ok'' Jared whispered shakily ''I will try, I will give this a go. I'm still not sure how good at this I will be, but it's worth a shot I guess. ''

 

In all honesty Jared really didn't have a choice so he really had nothing to lose by as least losing some of his hostility towards the situation.

 

A/N Thanking you alllll so much for all the comments and Kudos, I feel like I won a million bucks. I am not normally good at writing the mushy stuff but I feel like this one might be a little bit 'Cuter' than some of my usual stuff, although I'm guessing I will still manage to work a shed load of angst into this.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N so the first three chapters just kind of wrote themselves, I actually had to stop and think about this one, so I hope you all like the way it goes.

''So let me get this right? you're marrying Ackles?'' Chad's mouth was half full of hot dog and his eyes were on the TV screen watching the match, but somehow that much had filtered through, Chad was probably Jared's oldest friend, though they did not always see eye to eye they had been buddies since elementary.

''Yeah'' was all the reply that Jared could actually summon up,  quite frankly because the idea of being shackled to anyone, particularly another alpha terrified him. Even if it was Jensen. Chad stopped watching the match and turned to look at him.

''And why the hell would you do that? I thought we were gonna be like 'Lone Wolves' Lovin and leavin the ladies, you know like ...'wherever I lay my hat' ... and now you're marrying Ackles?? dude are you gay...I mean it's cool if you are... I just didn't know...in fact to be honest it'd be better coz then I wouldn't have to compete with your stunning Man ass for pussy... but seriously no offense to Ackles but he's a bigoted prick and you could get plenty of dick same as pussy, why tie yourself down to his lame 'I'm High Alpha' Ass? ''

Jared nearly choked on his hot dog.

''Jesus Chad! do you have to be so graphic, and we were never going to be 'Lone wolves' loving and leaving the ladies as you put it, that was something YOU decided we were going to do and I just never bothered to argue with it. ''

Chad shrugged

''I'm just sayin... didn't realize you were in such a rush to become the 'Little wifey' you know 'Mr high and mighty' is gonna expect pups from you the minute he's got his big fat knot..''

''CHAD PLEASE!''

and Jared must of sounded serious or even possibly upset because Chad shut up momentarily, and then he seemed serious himself (which was extremely rare for Chad).

''Jared..... you do WANT to marry Ackles right?''

Jared shrugged... not really knowing what to say.

''He's a good match... and I mean I know him well, I care for him....'' he trailed off. Chad had stopped watching the match altogether now and was looking at Jared intently.

''Dude, seriously why are you marrying him?? is....is he making you... you know, with his voodoo 'High Alpha' Shit''

Jared was exasperated with his sometimes rather 'ridiculous' friend.

''Chad it's not 'Voodoo' he IS a 'High Alpha' ... and he's not exactly making me...''

Chad looked pissed, Jared had probably seen Chad pissed a handful of times in 20 years

''Jared, you can't marry him, seriously! I'll go talk to him, he can't force you man, it's not like the olden days, you get a say! I mean I know your situation is different.... I get that but still!''

Jared wasn't sure how much he should divulge to Chad about the underhand ways of their government, he was pretty sure Chad could keep it under wraps, but unfortunately his bond haired buddy had been know to 'Shoot his mouth' particularly if he was angry, which he was now.So he settled for being honest about the things he could be.

''It's not like I don't have to Marry eventually Chad... I mean yeah I can drag it out but we both know by law I have to find a suitable mate by the age of 30 and that mate has to be another Alpha, Jensen is like ....'' He paused  didn't really want to offend Chad by saying 'Best friend' ''Jensen is like a brother to me, I know that unless he is 'Duty Bound' he will not hurt me.... he's even promised not to force me into parenthood. It seems.... it seems sensible, seriously I could do a lot worse.....IT could end up being a lot worse for me ya'know''

and he was willing Chad to understand the implications of what he was suggesting, constant rape, just being a breeding machine, a ton of screaming yelling pups.... just to name but a few things that had the potential to make his life Hell. Not to mention the fact submitting to another Alpha's will, literally went against ever fiber of his very being.

'Okay...okay... but I still think it's lame, I mean why Ackles? why ....why not me?!''

Jared nearly fell off the sofa.

''Woooahhh !! Chad what an earth??? you hate dick man!''

Chad was quiet for a second

''Yeah but seriously.... Jared I wouldn't hurt you man, I mean.. I probably would never even have the urge to touch you so that would be a bonus right?? and I could shag whoever I wanted and you wouldn't gived a crap. I mean we could just both 'Gross' out the initial mating, and anyway it's not like I'm an 'All important' Alpha like Jenny, no one would need to verify our 'Mating' we could probably blag it''

Jared shook his head, he was totally flattered, but he knew Chad was young right now, all he was thinking about was 'chasing tail' there might become a day when he wanted to settle down with a girl and having Jared as his 'Fake Mate' would be just like a mill stone around his neck, he would come to resent it. At least Jensen had pretty much admitted to being gay. I mean Jared didn't have any intention of 'Mating' regularly with Jensen if at all, but at least he had the means to keep his mate happy even if he didn't particularly feel the inclination to right now, Chad wasn't gay, it wouldn't be right.... plus he didn't have a choice anyway right?. 

''Chad, that's.... I mean thank you'' and he meant that whole heartedly ''But that's not what I want from you.

Chad sighed

''Okay Jaybird, but please just remember that just because your situation is pretty bad.... which lets face it, it is dude! doesn't mean before the age of 30 you wouldn't of met someone you truly wanted to be with who would of excepted you didn't want kids....just think about things before you rush into them ok?'' With that, Chad's serious mood lifted and he turned back to the game'' 10 mins till half time, that means 10 mins till Beer 0'clock bro''

Jared smiled outwardly... but inwardly he had all kinds of messed up feelings right now.

 

 

A/N Ok.... dunno what you're thinking.... Jensen's kind of an asshat isn't he?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

''Oh come ON Jared, I thought we had sorted this'' Jensen was exasperated, he'd fucked up by not asking Jared and he realized that, Jared obviously didn't want to be with him at all, but he seriously didn't know what to do about it without risking more harm.

''I just don't see why you can't tell them you changed your mind, that way they won't think it was me 'snubbing' you''

''I've already told you!'' Jensen snarled

''Humor me and tell me again'' Jared snarled back

''Because how does that even look! 'Oh I'm sorry Court's, I know I submitted documentation for a future life partner (Who may I add is an excellent match) I've actually just changed my mind in the course of a week!' For gods sake Jared! and even if they did buy into that crap, what would they think of you? that I ditched you like that in the matter of a week for no plausible reason. People will think there is something wrong with you, or that worse you cheated on a 'High Alpha' no one will want to 'touch' you, your pickings will be even worse that before, you think 'Cortesse' is going to want you once you're disgraced, and what about the humiliation it could bring on your family.''

''I could marry Chad! or ....or , our family have always been favored by the Amell's and they have good standing.... maybe they could...''

But Jensen cut Jared off, nostrils flaring, Full Alpha rage gripping his body.

''You'd rather marry that idiot friend of yours? Jared the guys a damned Halfwit! you really wanna spend your life shackled to that! and as for the Amell's.... I doubt they'd touch you anyway''

''How dare you talk about Chad like that! and Stephen Amell would be a very good match and he's nice enough too! ''

Jensen growled, but Jared continued anyway

''No! this is all about you! you wanted to marry me and YOU made it happen even though you couldn't give a fuck whether I wanted it or not, and now you're trying to convince me there is no way out, because you just want the chance to stick you Big fat Knot into what you thought you couldn't have, you're a damned fucking pervert Jensen!'' Jared couldn't breathe properly he was so angry right then. Why was Jensen being so difficult!

Jensen moved light lightening pinning him against the wall

''You take that back! you take that back right this second!'' His face was dangerously close to Jared's

''Or what My Alpha?'' Jared sneered shoving at Jensen, Jensen was unmovable. ''This a sign of things to come? so what? if I don't do what you want, or say what you think I should are you going to go all 'High Alpha' on my ass?''

Jensen backed off a little bit

''I'm.not.a.fucking.pervert'' Each word from Jensen's lips was deliberately pronounced

''Oh no?'' Jared knew he was pushing it but he really didn't care ''So you're not going to rape me then on our 'wedding' night?'' There was a swift moment and Jared closed his eyes thinking Jensen was going to hit him. When he opened them again the wall above his head had a hole in it and Jensen was trembling with rage.

''Fine. You want to marry Murray, marry Murray. I'll tell the council in the morning the whole thing is off. you better be sure it's what you want though, because once it's done it's done, and I ain't sticking around to have you make a laughing stock out of me a second time, and don't think I'll give a shit when you are trapped in a sham loveless marriage or with some guy who treats you like a a breeding whore...because that's the only person good enough to take you with your tarnished reputation because I won't give a toss!.I dunno maybe you will get lucky, you'd obviously rather marry anyone but me, but I won't have you call me a pervert and a damned rapist''

All the gusto left Jared in that moment, Did Jensen really mean that? that he wouldn't give a shit if some brute was 'Demanding' pups from him and forcing him to do his 'duty' by them every night, or if he ended up in a cold lifeless, meaningless relationship with someone who spent their whole life chasing anyone but Jared? would Jensen really leave him all alone? it shouldn't bother Jared at all, if anything he should be relieved that he didn't have to go through with this 'Marriage' but it did bother Jared, and watching Jensen stride away from him across the pub car park for some reason hurt too. He looked around hoping no one had seen Jensen damage the wall. It was pitch black and he couldn't see any CCTV, knowing Jensen though the way he did, the guy would probably still go back down tomorrow and offer to pay. Stupid Sap.

 

 

Jensen was furious, well screw fucking Jared! let him go marry that idiot Murry kid, or flaming Amell for that matter. Fuck! he hardly even knew that guy just cos he was some old family friend didn't mean jack shit. It didn't mean he wouldn't hurt Jared. Not that Jensen cared! he was through with Jared. Except for the gnawing in his gut which terrified him, If Jensen backed out of this and somehow Jared managed to escape unscathed (Which he very much doubted, at the least his reputation and probably his families would be tarnished, they would definitely be slandered) but if it was truly what Jared wanted...... what if it was worse though, what if they suspected that Jared had 'duped' a high Alpha, that he had found a weak link in their fool proof system. That Jared had infact 'dictated' to him one of the future society 'leaders'. Would his father even allow him to back out of this marriage? he was doubtful...... but hell! he hadn't thought about it as rape! I mean.... maybe it had been egotistical of him, he was starting to realize that now, but it was too late. The consequences were too dire. At the very best Jared would be left with slim pickings for a future mate, and that meant anyone...literally ANYONE could get their hands on him, and they could and probably would do far worse than Jensen could imagine, and once he was mated they'd get away with it too... I mean ok so things were better in society than they used to be, but Jensen was no idiot, they wanted those pups from Jared..... and he hadn't told Jared....... but he had a horrible suspicion that there were those that would go to lengths to ensure that it happened. He could breed the healthiest stock, he had the capability to breed others like him, I mean Alpha's in general were getting less and less and Jared was capable off breeding how many if pushed to his limit ?..... he'd overheard things...his father held important meetings in their home. How long before things got desperate. How long before new laws were passed? but Jensen was stronger than most, if anyone at all could protect Jared it was him..... but could he really rape Jared??

Jensen would never admit it to anyone but he was pretty sure he cried himself to sleep that night. The choice he had to make weighing harder on him than ever before.

 

 

A/N O...k so this just got darker! sorry guys but I love all you comments and kudos, they keep making me write and write..... :)

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey guys sorry I have been off for so long, didn't have proper Internet after we moved for a month and had to make do with only my phone and limited access, Also finally finished all my work exams (for now) thank goodness. So hopefully I can get back to my fics again. Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and new year, thank you soooo much for all your feedback.

So. This chapter happened.

 

''Chad, you do realize this plan isn't going to work right?'' Jared was leaning against the top of his friends ford fiesta lazily. Chad's plan was ridiculous.

''You got a better option?'' Jared had about zero options right about now but even he knew this was madness. Did it mean he wasn't going to go along with it? no it didn't.

''I still don't see how kidnapping Jensen is going to solve anything''

''I've already explained, it's not kidnapping when he is you finance and we are only going to keep him long enough that they have to nullify his request to marry you''

''And how long is that exactly?'' Jared queried, still not really on board with the preposterous plan. 

''Umm.. bouut six months'' Chad sounded unconcerned as he fiddled about with something under the hood of his car.

''Six months!!'' Jared practically squeaked.

''Yeah, yeah, it'll be fine, he's bound to go along with it when he eventually calms down and See's sense.... that is unless you believe he wants to force you into this?''

''No! no... he doesn't, I know him, he just doesn't think that's all''

''Right! well that's settled then'' Chad pulled his hood down and grinned at Jared '' What are you waiting for dude! get in the car, you can thank me later''

 

When they finally pulled up outside Jensen's, Jared was already getting cold feet.

''How the hell are we going to hold him Chad, Jensen is High Alpha''

''Weelll... first we're going to have to drug him'' Chad pulled a bottle of pills from his pocket and rattled them at Jared

''I'm sorry? what now? drug him''

''Yeah, Yeah just leave that to me'' Chad waved his hand

''Ok..'' Jared was still somewhat reluctant... he didn't want to hurt Jensen, he just wanted to get out of this marriage without any repercussions ''What about when he comes round... he's going to be pretty damn pissed?''

''Well firstly I don't care how indestructible 'Mr Kiss my High Ass Alpha' thinks he is, it'll be two Alpha's on one... secondly I have Alpha Bonds'

''Alpha Bonds!'' Jared nearly choked on the beer he was drinking, they used Alpha Bonds in Prisons on dangerous unruly prisoners, they weren't impenetrable, but coupled with two full grown Alpha wardens, even Jensen would find it a challenge ''How did you even get those?? I mean.... we can't keep Jen tied up for six months''

'' You know my dad's a cop Jared, that's how I got em, I told you this is short term until he comes around to the plan'' (Jared wasn't sure Jensen was going to ever come around to this plan) Chad was grinning

''You're loving this aren't you?'' Jared was appalled

''Yeah well, what can I say, the guy's ego irks me, look Jared, we aren't going to hurt him stop looking so worried, go get him before you chicken out.''

 

Jensen had been pleasantly surprised to see Jared after their fall out again a couple of days before, the two hadn't really spoken. Jared wasn't sure who had been avoiding who.

''Come to the diner with me Jen, we need to sort this, we're engaged, we can't keep up this stupid dance'' Jared was surprised by the false sincerity in his own voice. He was also a little disgusted as well, but he tried not to dwell on that.

Jensen peered round Jared's shoulder and spied Chad in the car

''You want me to come to the diner with you and Chad?'' Jensen raised an eyebrow quizzically, it was weird, Jensen and Chad didn't exactly love each other's company.

''Yeah well... he wants to go 'Chasing Tail' as he puts it, he isn't going to be loitering round us for long, I couldn't exactly tell him he couldn't come'' Jensen seemed to buy this explanation as he shrugged and replied

''Yeahh.. ok I guess, let me grab my jacket''

 

Jensen slid in the back of Chad's Ford Fiesta next to Jared, it was snug in the small car as neither Alpha was exactly 'small'

''Here'' Chad shoved an open beer bottle in Jensen's face

''Oh... no Chad thank you... but I'...''

''See!'' Chad demanded looking at Jared ''Told you it was him and not me! guy won't even accept a beer from me now..and you think he's going to allow us to 'Hang out' still when you're 'Shackled' you're absolubtl...''

''Just give me the god damned beer already Murray'' Jensen snatched the Beer from the other Alpha's hand and took a large swig, Chad turned back to the wheel seemingly satisfied. Jared seemed eerily quiet beside him.

about fifteen minutes into the drive Jensen felt his head spinning

''Urghh... Jay.. Jay...I don't feel so good, I feel sick'' he pushed his hand to his forehead in an attempt to stop the room from spinning

''Jen'' Jared's voice though it sounded as though he were suddenly far away was full of concern ''Jen!'' there was definitely panic there but Jensen couldn't focus any longer, he felt himself slump before sinking into oblivion.

 

 

A/N Short and sweet just to get us back into it, hope you guys are still on board. Comments and Kudos always make me dance on the spot. We all know this is a terrible no good plan right?

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

''Chad he isn't coming round, what the hell did you give him?'' those were the first words Jensen heard when he came back to his senses

''Relax, I gave him two sleeping pills, he is going to come round unless...''

''Unless what!?'' Jensen recognized the panicked voice as Jared's

''Well unless he has a weak heart maybe... or he's suffered a rare side affect... but seriously at least you won't have to go through with the wedding... it could be a blessing in dis..''

''Chad! even you don't think that's funny'' Jared again

''no... ok that was a low blow, but I know he isn't dead because he is still breathing'' Jensen felt someone grasp his left arm ''and he still has a pulse... so just relax''

''God! I don't know why I let you drag me into these things.. if anything happens to him I swear... I swear...'' but Jared didn't have time to say what he was swearing as Jensen chose that moment to open his eyes and speak.

''What the...?''  Jensen was looking down realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt, he lying on his back, beneath him was at least comfortable and soft but he couldn't move his arms, he began to jerk them in panic.

''Jen..Jen oh.. thank God! just ...hey! stop that you'll hurt yourself, calm down'' Jensen looked up, his drugged haze beginning to lift, hazel eyes were looking at him

''Jared'' he whispered, his throat was dry

''Yeah Jen, I'm here... you're ok don't worry'' Jared knelt on the floor his torso level with the bed Jensen was lying on, his arms were bound tightly to the headboard. His feet also bound.

''Jared, why the hell am I tied up? and where is my goddamn shirt?... what the actual fuck?'' Panic was starting to be replaced by rage

''You..you were sick on your shirt Jen, that's all, I'm going to get you another one, a clean one, are you cold?''

''Stop flapping over him, anyone would think you did want to be his bitch the way you're carrying on''

''Murray... what the fuck Murray?? I'll kill you for this!'' Jensen Snarled swiveling his head round to see the blond by the window, the curtains shut.

''Oh quit your whining 'High Ass' If you weren't trying to force Jared into this stupid marriage none of this would be happening''

 

Jensen could feel his temper rising, this wasn't good, he couldn't afford to have a full on 'High Alpha' attack now, he would definitely say things he would later regret and if he got lose he would probably do things he would never forgive himself for, part of him prayed that the bonds would hold him.

''Let me go Jared'' He turned his head to his best friend trying to calm himself as best as he could.

''Please Jen hear me out, this is only until they void our marriage arrangement, that way everybody wins, it wouldn't be considered my fault if you disappear for six months'

''Six months'' Jensen couldn't even begin to let that sink in .... then he suddenly had another question one that he was sure was going to make his rage worse, but he had to ask it anyway.

''Why was I sick on my shirt'' He'd only had one beer, and he'd been feeling fine... then he'd been what knocked out... drugged... oh my god! they'd drugged him! they'd drugged and kidnapped him! ''You..you drugged me''

''Jensen calm down please'' Jared begged ''We had to, it was just a couple of sleeping pills, must have made your stomach funny combined with the alcohol

''You gave me sleeping pills and alcohol! you utter morons!'' Jensen was struggling anew ''I swear to god you need to untie me now or neither of you are going to like the consequences''

''Promise me you'll stay hidden for a few months so the nullify the marriage, swear it''

''Jared, my studies, my parents .... the police! I can't just disappear for 6 months... and then what? I just turn back up with no explanation''

''we'll think of an explanation'' Chad responded this time

''Shut up Murray! I wasn't talking to you''

''Please! please! Jen it's the only way'' Jared's eyes were desperate and pleading, but for some reason they were only making Jensen evermore furious

''No! no friggin way! It's ludicrous, not only will it cause a complete uproar, if you two pair of idiots are found you will both go to prison.. is that what you want? how stupid will you make me look as well, my own fiancé kidnapping me to get out of the wedding, not only will you ruin yourself and your family completely but you will make me look like a complete and utter fool Jared and I won't have it! I shan't have these ridiculous shenanigans, untie me at once and I might not discipline you  ''

''Say what now? discipline me!?'' it had been the wrong thing to say... completely and utterly. Jensen hadn't even meant it, he was just mightily ticked off. 

''Jared I.... well this is a totally pathetic plan you have to admit!'' Jensen knew he should be apologizing, he could see the tears in Jared's eyes, but really? they'd drugged him and kidnapped him, he had a right to be a little more than 'slightly annoyed' here.

''No.. I'm not going to let you go, what? so you can force me into this marriage and 'discipline' me when I don't do what you want... what the hell does that even mean? you going to beat me or something? Jared looked freaked out.

The Alpha in Jensen would simply not allow him to back down here, even though he knew he should.

''Chad please leave'' Jared turned to his friend

''What?? why?? what if he escapes?''

''Wait nearby then.. but please I need to speak with Jensen alone''

Chad shrugged and left the room.

 

When he had gone,the tone changed, Jared changed, his face hardened and he looked more angry that Jensen had ever seen him. He ran a finger down Jensen's naked torso.

''You may be a 'High Alpha' Jensen'' he said leaning down and whispering in Jensen's ear. '' but you forget, I am no shy little Omega, look who is vulnerable now''

Jensen started to feel sick but he said nothing, Jared was just messing.

'' Look at you! pathetic! How about we turn the tables huh!? how about I claim you? you like that? you want it like that Jensen ... or is it the control you want? like to watch me suffer, and beg and plead instead.

Jensen was starting to calm down, partially because he was actually starting to feel fear. He was trapped in Alpha Bonds most likely on the highest setting, Jared was big even for an Alpha, there was another Alpha outside the door who hated his guts, even at full strength he would struggle to overpower all three of these obstacles in one go, and he was weak, he'd been drugged and he'd had no food and very little water.

''Jared for fucks sake untie me'' he could probably take both Alpha's still he he wasn't in binds.

''Nope'' Jared was shaking his head ''I'm going to make you feel as powerless as you made.. still are making me''

''Jared! what does that even mean? what are you saying?''

''I'm going to make you the bitch, you wanted this! you're going to get this, then maybe I won't feel quite as violated on our wedding night when you force me in front of a load of strangers, knowing I fucked you first''

''No! Jared... Just no.'' Jensen wasn't even angry anymore, he was just scared. He wouldn't of raped Jared, he certainly couldn't of done it if Jared were tied up and helpless. ''Look Jared... what I did it was wrong.... really wrong but please you have to believe me, I know I didn't give you much choice but I would never of raped you''

''No?'' Jared looked at him scornfully '' what was the alternative you gave me? disgrace myself so that all I would be good for was a breeding whore? disgrace my family?''

Jensen shut his eyes, he'd done this. Not Jared and now he was going to pay the price.

''Jared please...please Jared....I only wanted to help'' It was true that's all he had wanted, but Jared wasn't listening, instead he was unbuckling Jensen's belt. Jared didn't know what he was doing, how could he? he was just hurting, but to debase a 'High Alpha' it was like ten times the humiliation of a normal Alpha, his pride would never recover. He felt his jeans been pulled down.

''Jared don't do this, you'll destroy me Jay... please, Jay I'll hurt you, God Jay I won't be able to stop myself...'' Jared had his boxers down now... and that's when the blinding rage... the violent self defensive rage Jensen knew would come hit.

 

A/N I couldn't resist posting this, it's late. If there are errors I will do my best to correct them. Your comments and kudos made me do this :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Ok ok sooo I couldn't wait to see what happened next either..... I'm so impatient.

 

Jared, hadn't intended to take things this far. He had just wanted to give Jensen a taste of his own medicine, make him realize how it felt to have your choices taken away from you by the person you thought would always be there for you. He watched a tear slide down Jensen's face and realized he had way over stepped the mark. Immediately he stopped and backed away.

''Jen..Jensen I'm sorry... I don't know what got into me I..I..was just angry...'' but there was something wrong with Jensen, his emerald gaze was dark, he looked directly into Jared's eyes and Jared felt like he had been physically punched. The wind completely knocked out of him.

'' You will untie me now Jared'' His tone was hard and unforgiving

Jared tried to resist but found he couldn't, it was like someone had taken over his body, that his 'will' was no longer his own, all he could do was stutter and stumble over his apologies as his body worked against him to free Jensen.

''Jensen I..I... seriously I wouldn't of... Jen please'' Jensen once freed and clothed made to move towards him, slowly backing Jared against the far wall, he desperately wanted to scream for Chad but somehow his vocal chords seemed to have been frozen

'' I don't care what you would or wouldn't of done'' Jensen was glowering at him now and Jared found himself cowering ''I have had enough of this nonsense. You are my fiancé and you will start damn well acting like it, you are the submissive in this union Jared whether you like it or not and you will start to obey me''

''Jensen, no... you..you promised..please I..I..''

''That was before you drugged me, kidnapped me and threatened to..to...never mind! from now on you will do as you are told. You will be the perfect example of a mate suitable for a founding pack member, if I tell you to jump you will say how high, got it? you Jared Padalecki belong to me''

''No..'' Jared whispered under his breath, his every nightmare threatening to become truth.

''What an earth is going on in here?'' Chad was standing in the door way looking from a tearful cowering Jared to Jensen towering above him in an almost menacing fashion. Jensen spun on his heel's to face the third Alpha. Chad shrank back at the sheer presence of the 'High Alpha' in his powerful rage.

''Leave Murray, before I do something we will both regret''

''No..what about Jay?... Jay are you ok?'' Jared nodded limply, wishing he could give his friend further encouragement but he felt drained.

 ''Murray, you will lave now or I will make damn certain you never socialize with Jared ever again. You. will. never.see. him. again.'' Jensen emphasized the last words again to bring it home to his betroths  idiotic friend. It was taking everything he had not to smash the young man to pieces.

 

Jensen watched Chad scuttle from the building with one last apologetic look at Jared.

 

Jensen almost felt bad, he hadn't wanted to treat Jared like this, this had never been his intention but Jared had proved he couldn't be trusted, he had kidnapped him and tried to make a fool out of him, worse than that he had tried to dominate him. Jensen would not be dominated. He was the 'High Alpha' he was in charge and Jared would damn well have to learn his place. Jensen would never again risk anyone getting the better of him, he had nearly been someone's bitch! Just the thought was sending him into an almost deadly silent rage. He needed to calm down now.

''Come with me Jared, we will go and collect your things, you are coming to live with me''

''What! now? Jen I don't want to live with you, I don't even want to marry you, look please... I'm sorry about before, I wouldn't of done it I swear... i..''

''SILENCE'' Jensen's rage was reaching boiling point, Jared looked at him and stopped babbling immediately, his head fell and he went silent. Jensen was too worked up to care that this behavior was totally alien coming from his best friend. ''You will do as I say, or you will suffer the consequences, do you understand Jared.'' Jared never looked up at him, not once. His bangs covered his eyes.

''Yes Alpha'' was the monotone response he received. Good. at least Jared was listening for once in his stubborn, pig headed life.

''Excellent, come along now Jared''

Jared followed after Jensen, head still down never uttering a word. If Jensen had been able to see under his future mates bangs he would of also been able to see his sodden tear stained cheeks.

 

 

Soooo.... was that ok? dunno what you think. Thanks as always for alllll your support. :)

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Jared moved about his flat collecting his things in a trance, once he had packed up most of his important stuff in a suitcase he trundled silently out to the car and dumped his stuff on Jensen's back seat. It made sense he guessed... that he would live with Jensen that is. Jensen had his own house, Jared lived in a small apartment. It was all he could afford whilst only working at the local grocery store and finishing the last of his studies.

Jensen's father funded his lifestyle for him. Not that he had ever hesitated in sharing anything he had with Jared, Jared often stayed at Jensen's.

''We can get the rest of your things in the week'' Jensen said to him as Jared slid into the passenger side of Jensen's Mercedes. Jared just nodded. His whole world was turning upside down. He didn't care about his 'stuff'.

Jared didn't bother to speak to Jensen the whole ride to his house. Jared knew he had been way out of line frightening Jensen like that, but for gods sake! he would never of gone through with anything, despite everything, he still loved Jensen, he was still his best friend, you couldn't just erase that. He would never actually hurt him. Jensen should of known better, but right now Jared wasn't even sure who Jensen was.

''Where shall I put this?'' Jared finally broke the silence as they entered Jensen's hall and gestured to his suitcase.

''My room'' Jensen said firmly

''Jen...I...can you at least give me time to get used to this.... please?'' Hell! Jared needed some compromise here

''I said my room Jared, don't make me repeat it'' Jared felt that strange compulsion to do exactly what he was told, why could he no longer make decisions for himself? was Jensen using his 'Alpha' against him? worse.... did Jensen realize he was using his Supreme Alpha strength against Jared? Jared really hoped not. He put his suitcase in Jensen's room anyway before sloping back downstairs to join Jensen in the living room.

''Look Jen, about earlier... I would never hurt you I swear, I was just angry that's all, but I would never do that to anyone let alone you.I just want you to know that ok?''

 

Jensen took in Jared's seemingly sincere apology, but it was too late, Jared couldn't possibly realize what he had done. He had pressed each and every one of Jensen's buttons.He had triggered the ancient 'High Alpha' instincts in him, Jensen had given his friend far too much power over him, he could not be seen to be weak, his mate had to know his place, Jensen was struggling to control his new urges. He wanted to over power and dominate. There was a small part of his old self crying out for him to to go easy on Jared, for the moment that part of him was keeping himself in check.

''You had no right to do those things to me Jared, but I forgive you, I understand why you did them, but know this, it will not change a thing. Your antics today have proven to me that you need to be ruled by a firm hand. I had hoped that things might be different, but now I realize that they cannot be. I am in charge Jared. I am your Alpha. I have no wish to cause you any harm but you need to understand there is a reason for the hierarchy. there is an order to things, and your place is beneath your mate, and your mate is me.

''You promised me Jensen, you said you were doing this to help me'' Jensen could see the anger in Jared's eyes ''You lied to me Jensen''

''you are lucky you ended up with me, after what you did today any other alpha would of done far worse than anything I have done to you so far, I am doing this for you'' Jensen retorted, his rage still very much alive. It was only sheer love for the man that stood before him that stopped his Alpha from taking complete control and hurting his friend.

''I will never willingly obey you Ackles and I will certainly never love you,not now, not after this. Now pray tell me what you will have me do next? have you a pretty cushion for me to sit upon whilst you hand feed me my supper? or have I been too disobedient today to warrant even the scraps off the floor? please enlighten me dear Alpha''

Jensen growled, Jared's words hurting him far more than he cared to admit.

''Go to bed Jared, we will resume our talk in the morning''

''Where am I to sleep?'' Jared questioned

''In my bed''

''Jensen I...' Jared stalled, all traces of sarcasm gone ''Jensen please I.... can I sleep on the floor at least?'' there was a horrified expression on his face that even Jensen could not ignore.

''You will sleep in my bed Jared''

''Oh god! Jen, please! what has gotten into you?'' Jared looked close to tears and Jensen raised a hand

''You will sleep in my bed, you are my fiancé and I already told you, I will not let you humiliate me, but I will not harm you Jared, you are to lie next to me, at this stage that is all I expect from you... do you understand?''

 

Jared wanted to cry and rage in equal measures, but he had too much pride to do one and too much sense (with Jensen as he was) to do the other. He was reassured that Jensen did not wish to 'force' him tonight nor maybe any time soon, but it terrified him to know that at some stage his best friend may demand it, Jared loved Jensen with all his heart, he was like a brother to him, the thought of being abused by this man was too terrible to bear.

''I will go to bed as you command'' Jared said dully ''But please Jen, I expect you to keep your word, I am so far from ready for any this, I pray you must listen if you still care for me even a little''

Jensen turned to look at him, Jared found the expression both alien to him and unreadable

''You will not be harmed tonight Jared, go to bed and we shall talk in the morning''

Jared did as he was told, in truth he was exhausted and felt far from ready for a fight.

true to his word, when Jensen came to bed, he didn't even remove his under garments, he slid into bed next to Jared and turned his back to him.

Jared although relieved could not erase the fear of what could be to come from his heart, and although he would deny it to anyone who asked, he could not stop the tears of hurt and fear that threatened to spill.

 

 

A/N Just wanted to pop this one up to keep things moving, sorry it's short guys but I really wanted to update. All of your comments and kudos have made me soooo happy! I had half a box of chocs to celebrate....and an extra glass of wine .... Ooops! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I was supposed to be updating 'Bright as the Night is Black' and instead I came up with the following chapter for this.So sorry to anyone reading this who is also anticipating an update on that. I will get there eventually if other fic's do not keep popping into my head.

 

''Father we need to talk'' Jensen had risen early,  his temper from the day before considerably dampened, one look at Jared sleeping peacefully next to him and he knew what he had to do, he had to at least try.

So now here he was, standing in the doorway of his father's study watching him 'head down' scribbling away at a piece of paper in front of him.

''What brings you here at this ungodly hour Jensen? have you even had breakfast yet?'' his father spoke without glancing up at his Alpha son.

''Breakfast?'' Jensen repeated the word as if it were alien to him, the last thing on Jensen's mind was his stomach right now.

'Yes Breakfast Jensen, you know that meal that most people have at the start of each new day, tell me boy have you been severed from you wits? only you appear a little gormless this morning, if you don't mind me saying so, turning up here at 6 am, skulking around in the door way of my office as you might have done as a young lad up to mischief, and quite frankly Jensen, neither of you socks match, you are wearing a sleeveless T shirt when it is still only fall and both of your shoe laces are untied'' Jensen noticed how his father had stated all this and yet still did not appear to have looked up from whatever he was working on.

''Yes..well um... now you mention it I have been a little preoccupied'' Jensen said sheepishly ''It's just the wedding...'' he drifted off not sure how to approach the subject

''Really Jensen'' his father cut in again impatiently '' I know it must be difficult for you not having a mother to help you with the planning and such things, but I am far too busy right now to discuss food and decorations, you have a fiance for such things, just agree with her choices, it makes life easier''

''Him'' Jensen corrected his father, ignoring the pang he felt at the mention of his mother who had died in a skiing accident when Jensen was ten. His father had taken a new mate since, but Jensen had been an adult by then, he barely even saw her as family let alone 'mom'.

''Oh yes.. sorry him... well is he no use? why an earth pick a mate that can't even sort out your wedding arrangements? does he not realize what duties he will have being your submissive?''

''Father'' Jensen snapped 'Jared is not my submissive, that is so old fashioned, anyway I'm not sure Jared has any interest in the decorations''

''For the last time Jensen I can't help you with your wedding decor, in  honesty I'm no good with such things myself... maybe your brother could..''

''I can't go through with it'' This time Jensen cut his father off bluntly, infuriatingly his father still did not look up at him, seemingly unfazed.

''Wedding jitters are perfectly normal Jensen''

''It's not me, it's Jared, he doesn't want this ... I've made a mistake there has to be some way out, please father can you help me''

''But you and that 'Padalecki' boy have been knocking around for years and you are an excellent 'Catch' anyone else would be delighted to have caught your eye'' Jensen wasn't surprised at his own arrogance, looking at his father was like looking into a mirror.

''I know, but he doesn't want to and that is that'' Jensen said firmly. He wasn't going to try and convince himself that Jared might come round to it any longer. Yesterday had proved that he wouldn't and it had also proved that Jensen no matter how hard he tried would not always be able to control all of his instincts and one way or another Jared would wound up hurt, which despite how everything has so far turned out really was the last thing Jensen wanted.

Finally his father sighed, put down his pen and looked up at his son, his eyes were hooded and tired

''This Jared boy, he's an Alpha isn't he? ''

Jensen nodded and his father suddenly looked ever more weary

''Trust me Jensen, the best thing you can do for that boy is mate him and give him two or three strong children and be his firm Alpha''

''But father he doesn't want that, he doesn't want me! ''

Jensen's father suddenly became angry

''Trust me Jensen, trust your own father, do you hold him in great affection and regard?''

''Well yes obviously, he's my friend... you know he is''

Jensen's father tried to detach himself from 'Feelings' and 'emotions' as much as he could, but he had some vague recollection of Jensen's teenage years and a gangling overgrown giant of a boy always at his side.

''Well then do as I advise, I will not help you ruin that boy Jensen, things are changing, if you don't claim him someone else will or worse...''

''Worse?'' Jensen questioned, horrified at his fathers compete lack of willingness to help him even a little.

''The age by which he must choose a mate is changing, the latest Bill set to pass in May will make it 24, your friend is running out of time, and they will choose a mate for him if he hasn't chosen by then'' Jensen closed his eyes... then another thought occurred to him, he didn't like it, in fact he hated it but if it made Jared happy, and he guessed the idiot had proven loyal to Jared if nothing else.

''He has another Alpha friend that has agreed to marry him, this guy isn't interested in Jared sexually, Jared wouldn't have to have Pups, I think he'd be happier, there would be less pressure on him than if he were mated to me. I think this friend would still take him even with some degree of 'shame' surrounding the call off of our engagement.

''Jensen, Jared is rare, he is really rare, Alpha's are dying out, there ore other changes coming into force, he will be admitted to the clinic every month, they will be doing 'Checks' his father blushed slightly.

''What kind of checks?'' Jensen already knew he didn't want to know the answer

''Checks to make sure he is mating regularly, keeping himself healthy... that sort of thing''

''Like the old omega check ups?'' Jensen screwed up his face, his father nodded.  ''and if he isn't 'Mating regularly?''

''If..if he isn't mating regularly.... there is this facility... it's.... it's horrible Jensen, believe me I did not condone any of this, but I am out numbered.... one way or another they will impregnate him, as many times as they see fit, and with artificial insemination being so risky I can only think of one other method.Of course this 'facility' will be described as some sort of 'fertility' clinic, to 'Help' but I know the truth Jensen, I'm sorry for your friend, really I am, but I don't think by coming in between this wedding I will be doing him and you in turn any favors, you are a strong Alpha ... the strongest of Alpha's, no one is going to touch Jared when he is under your protection unless they really want a fight on their hands, Jared will be the mate of a high Alpha, even one child would probably be enough to keep them off your backs for good, do you hear what I am saying?

Jensen heard what he was saying, but he was suddenly feeling rather sick.

''I think I need to leave'' Jensen turned on his heels, fairly certain he was actually going to throw up

 

 

Mr Ackles watched his son go, for all his faults and he had many that he would admit to (and some he would not) he loved his boys with all of his carefully guarded heart. They were his weakness. He's watched his Jensen's adoration for his oblivious friend. He knew that if Jensen did not claim that young man as his own, the miserable fate that would await him would destroy them both,

 

 

A/N another chapter which I hope gives some direction as to where the fic is headed from here on out. Any thoughts/kudos are always happily appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Jensen arrived back at his house to find Jared walking down the stairs unpacked suitcase in hand.

''Jared what are you doing?''

''I'm leaving''

''Jared you can't just leave'' Jensen knew it wasn't going to be easy with his best friend, but did he really have to fight him every inch of the way? he guessed he did.

''Oh yes I can! I'm through with you Ackles! and I'm through with this wedding, I don't give a fuck what you do, I don't care if no one of 'note' ever speaks to me again. I'll take Chad up on his offer, I might never have a proper mate, but anything is better than being raped! and brow beaten into submission''

Jensen sighed ''I won't let you leave Jared'' Jared wasn't listening. Jensen just stood there, waiting for realization to dawn on Jared, that he had no way of stopping Jensen, he simply wasn't strong enough.

Jared turned, fists balled ''Let me go! god damn you Ackles let me the fuck go!'' Jensen held his ground. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, and it was just about to get harder. Jared threw himself on the ground at Jensen's feet. ''Please Jensen! please! just let me go I'm begging you Jen, let me go'' Jared was crying, Jensen had never felt so awful, but he had to be strong, if he let Jared go and marry Chad then it meant effectively either Chad would have to force Jared eventually.... and the guy didn't even like men! or Jared would be submitted to that 'facility' and he wasn't even sure what that entailed 100% but he knew it wasn't going to be any better than Jared staying there with him. There was no way he would be able to protect Jared if he ended up mated to another Alpha or lost in the system. He was going to have to be cruel to be kind, Jared needed to know his place. Jensen didn't really want to show him it. He would have to explain everything to Jared at some point, he knew this. He couldn't have Jared thinking that he was doing this because he wanted Jared to be his 'submissive bitch', but first Jared needed to understand that like it or not Jensen was his Alpha besides if Jensen tried to explain anything to him while he was in this hysterical state Jared would never believe him, and he'd pyobably struggle to come to terms with the gravity of the situation.

''Stop crying Jared and stand up'' Jared didn't move.

''I said stand up'' this time Jensen used his Alpha strength against his friend and watched as he obediently rose to his feet,

''Stop this Jensen, I don't want this! do you hear me? do you understand? I said STOP!''

Jensen bowed his head, biting back his own tears before answering, trying desperately to keep his tone even.

''I understand Jared, but it makes no difference. The sooner you realize this the easier things will become.

''What?'' Jared's words were shocked and breathless ''You can't mean to force me into this marriage Jen, Jen this is.... No! this isn't you! you have to let me go...I'll....I'll always hate you if you don't. I will never forgive you''

Jensen's tone softened a little.... the last thing he had ever wanted was for Jared to hate him or feel like he was some kind of prisoner.

'' There are reasons Jared.... but I can't talk to you when you are hysterical like this. I will explain everything in due course''

Jared scoffed ''And in the meantime?''

''In the meantime, I want you to unpack your things, have a shower and make yourself something to eat then meet me in the living room''

''Yes Alpha'' Jared's dull tone made him shudder.

 

Jensen was pacing the living room when Jared finally entered, he was relieved that Jared seemed to have adhered to his requests, his hair was damp and washed and he was dressed in a light t-shirt with Grey joggers, his feet were bare and he was holding a tray which held what looked like peanut butter sandwiches and a glass of milk. He looked like he had calmed down, which was much better than the fear and anguish Jensen had felt emanating from him earlier.

''Is it ok if I sit on the sofa Alpha?'' Jared questioned him, Jensen still heard defiance in his tone ''Or do you require me seated beneath you? on the mat maybe?''

''The sofa is fine Jared''

''How gracious of you Alpha'' Jared sat, there was no mistaking the sarcasm this time, Jensen honestly didn't blame him. ''Now, if you would be so kind as to share with me why you have decided to imprison me in your house and force me into a marriage I have clearly rejected no matter what the consequences I would be eternally grateful Alpha''

''Stop calling me Alpha!'' Jensen snarled through gritted teeth.

''Well are you not my Alpha?''

''No! I'm not, I'm Jensen, I'm your best friend.... that hasn't changed. That will never change''

''Well maybe for you it won't... but I can't say as I'm feeling particularly fond of you right now my dear Jen'' Jensen could tell Jared meant that with every fiber of his being.

''Look! please Jared, you don't understand, I AM doing this for you''

Jared scoffed again but didn't speak, he was obviously expecting Jensen to continue, so with a deep breath Jensen did.

''Thing is Jared'' He inhaled and then exhaled again...''The thing is! I went to my father and I asked him to help me get out of this marriage and he refused, he refused because they are going to pass new laws regarding Reproductive Alpha's, soon you will need to choose a mate by the time you are 24''

''I already told you, I'm going to take Chad up on the offer, no one is going to care about our initial mating, Chad's a college drop out for heavens sake! and he will go off and do his thing and leave me to it, Personally I didn't want to drag him into all this but you have left me with few options, at least I know Chad would never 'force' me, no matter what you think of him''

''There is more than that Jared, do you remember the old Omega check up's''

Jared pulled a face and nodded ''Yeah, I remember they were quite rightly abolished thank goodness! being an omega must be hard enough without that shit''

Jensen had honestly never found a conversation so hard.

''Well that's just the thing here Jared, I don't know how to put this to you, and I really need you not to freak out ok?''

''Why would I freak out? '' Jared looked so clueless it actually broke Jensen's heart a little.

''THere is no easy way to say this to you Jared so I'm just going to be blunt; they are bringing back those check up's for reproductive Alpha's..... It's worse than that Jay... If you aren't seen to be doing your 'duty' by society i.e 'reproducing' there is this facility, they will make you go.... they will.... Jared they'll breed you like a dog.... Kay I'm so sorry....so so sorry, If you still want to walk out that door then fine, I won't stop you, but please think about it ok? promise me you will think about this. what it would mean for Chad too.''

Jared didn't answer him, instead he got up from his chair and made his way over to Jensen's downstairs water closet. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut in misery when he heard the sound of his best friend retching,

 

 

A/N Ok guys.... What do you think? I kinda felt this chapter emotionally when I was writing it.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Jensen waited patiently for Jared to finish in the bathroom, Jared wasn't a 'frightened Omega', he wouldn't want Jensen fussing over him, he was a 'Proud Alpha' whose whole world was being torn apart, he needed a few moments alone.

Finally Jared must of regained some composure because he re entered the living room and sat back down on the sofa, he was pale.

''So basically I really don't have a choice do I?'' His voice was flat and toneless

Jensen swallowed hard

''You have a choice, I told you if you want to go now that you know everything then go, because if you do stay you will need to accept that I will be your Alpha and as we will not be able to avoid the mating it seems I will have to be your Alpha and partner in every aspect of your life, so if you really can't deal with that, if you think Chad or someone else you choose before you turn 24 will be a better match and be able to protect you further than I can then go, I will do my best to appease both my father and the government and hope to god they just let you leave me, though I still have serious concerns over that, but ultimately Jared I will not keep you here against your will, you are not a prisoner''

''I can't do that to Chad!'' Jared looked horrified ''It was ok when I thought we could live platonically as friends, behind closed doors, but I can't put him in this position, he doesn't even like guys! it just wouldn't be fair.... and as for anyone else, I can't possibly take the gamble that I might find someone I trust and care about more that you in such a short space of time, I could end up with anyone or worse! they might choose for me, and now I will definitely be subjected to continual rape, it would be unbearable with a stranger''

''Jesus Jared! please stop using that word'' Jensen hated that Jared kept insisting on calling any sexual interaction they might have that abhorrent word!

''I'm sorry Jen but that is what it is to me, I don't want it , I didn't choose this, what would you call sex that you have no choice in? what would you of called it if I had actually been able to follow through with my threats on you?.... not that I ever would'' Jared corrected himself quickly ''I never ever would of done that... but maybe now you can marginally understand how I am going to feel all the time... every time... only it won't be an empty threat for me will it?''

''I won't hurt you Jay... and I definitely won't tie you up.... we can build up to it, no one is going to know if we have sex before our official 'Bonding' no one really cares about that these days, besides they are desperate for you to have pups, we can make sure we go at your pace, I can even get the wedding postponed a bit if it makes it easier.''

''You can't polish a turd Jen no matter how hard you try, I am going to be forced to mate with you until I have your child, and then I'm going to be nothing more than a 'Kept Omega' ''

''That's not true, you can do whatever you want! I already promised you that''

''Yeah well I'm not sure how well I know you anymore Jen, you weren't acting like yourself at all yesterday, I'm ashamed to say I was actually scared of you Jen, imagine that! your own best friend scared of you, make you feel good 'High Alpha?'  I bet you're happy now you finally got the mate you wanted, how long have you wanted to 'Pin' me down and fuck me? mmm? all those times I stayed at yours and you stayed at mine? all the times we changed in front of each other, did you even spy on me in the showers? touch me when I was sleeping?''

''No!! how can you even say those things! they are awful things to say Jay, yeah I fancied you! course I did! I'm gay and your hot! but I never did anything to you! I wasn't some creepy pervert, hell you know full well! I never tried anything with you ever. '' Jensen was mortified by Jared's accusations.

''Well why didn't you just tell me you were gay then? why hide it?'' Jared answered him back, venom still in his voice '' Was this your plan all along? were you ever even really my friend? or did you always have me in mind as your mate, did you always intend for it to end up with me as nothing more than your bitch''

''I..I WAS..I AM your friend Jared'' Jensen's voice trembled, these insults they were more than he could bear ''I never intended it to be like this, I never intended to force you into anything''

''Well you never asked my permission and you hid the fact you were gay from me for all those years, you knew I dated girls... and then you put a request into marry me anyway, what the hell am I supposed to think? because that's some fucked up shit right there Jen, even you can't deny that. I guess these new laws are just a bonus to you, now I can't get out of it even if I wanted to, the only way out for me would be death''

Jensen's breath stopped for a moment

''Jared please stop saying these awful things! please!'' Jensen felt tears on his cheeks, he'd acted stupidly and impulsively but he had never wanted this situation for Jared and he certainly didn't want Jared to feel suicidal.

 

Jared was headed for the stairs now ''You coming then?'' he was looking at Jensen who was still standing in the middle of the living room struggling to process everything Jared had just thrown at him.

''Where are you going?'' Jensen was struggling to follow the events that were unfolding, his mind still reeling from Jared's cruel accusations and insults, he followed Jared upstairs almost in a fog... how could Jared think he had been secretly spying on him and as for abusing him while he slept!? that was just crazy.

when they reached Jensen's bedroom Jared began to strip

''Jared what are you doing?'' Jensen started to regain his senses somewhat, although now he couldn't ignore the stirring in his groin as his eyes swept over Jared's tanned muscled physique, Jesus he was going to knot him where he stood if Jared carried on like this,  ''Jared stop it, put your clothes back on''

Jared climbed on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers which he now started to peel back

''Jesus Jared No! you aren't ready for this, you aren't thinking straight'' Jared was completely naked now and he was definitely not little in any sense of the word, Jensen had never seen Jared completely starkers, he'd always made a point of averting his eyes when they were getting changed or in the gents, now he couldn't exactly avoid it. Jared rolled on his front exposing his perfectly pert round bottom and..... long sexy as hell legs....... Nope. Jensen couldn't do this, not now, not like this.

''You want it, just take it'' Jared said flatly, face and voice slightly muffled by the sheets ''Just get this over with''

That was it, that was worse than a cold shower, 'Just get this over with' Jared lying their waiting to be what? raped? Jensen gathered his firends clothes off the floor, tears still in his eyes from earlier and he threw them on the bed next to Jared.

''Get fuckin dressed Jared! I'm not interested, do you hear me? after everything you just said! I can't do this'' Jensen's voice trembled in rage and his eyes hurt with the stinging of the tears

 

''What?'' Jared was confused but he pulled himself up and reached for his clothes, his face red and embarrassed. ''This is what you've always wanted, me willingly laid out for you''

''No.'' Jensen said thickly ''No. Jared you are not willing and this is not at all what I have always wanted, this is about as far from what I wanted as you can get, please leave. GET OUT!'' Jensen couldn't hold his rage in any longer, Jared's words and actions had cut through him like a blade. ''GET OUT! BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET!'' His alpha was taking over and there was little he could do to stop it.

Jared hurriedly pulled don his clothes, tears on his own cheeks, eyes wide and suddenly afraid, Jensen knew he looked intimidating when he was in his full height of power, but he really couldn't stop his hurt rage right now. 

 Jared didn't hesitate as he fled the bedroom, and Jensen closed his eyes when he heard the front door slam.

 

 

What had he done.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

'' I hate to say this but you are going to have to speak to him at some point'' Chad plonked himself down on the sofa next to Jared handing him a beer.

'' He said I wasn't his prisoner, I was free to go whenever I wanted, so I've left and that is all there is to it'' Jared didn't care how stubborn he was being, Jensen couldn't keep throwing his weight around and expect Jared to just be okay with it, he wasn't.

''Ok but seriously dude what's the plan? besides the guy has called you like a hundred times, he's knocked on my door every day and he keeps on messaging me as well! he knows you are with me, he isn't stupid, where else would you go? your parents barely even know you are alive plus they live miles away'' Jared's parents were divorced, his mother had moved back to her home town in LA and shacked up with some Beta hippie called 'Rising WolfBane' (or at least that is what he went by) and his weak willed father had moved to Maine where he had started dating some bunny boiler Alpha female 'Sheila' who Jared was pretty sure might poison his fathers supper some day and when Jared had told his father as much, Shelia suddenly came up with all sorts of reasons for Jared not to stay too long on his visits, until finally Jared had pretty much given up visiting all together.

''I can leave if you want, it's not great with my parents I'll give you that, but I don't think even dad would turf me out on the street!''

''You're not going to stay with that 'Woman', she hates you, she's nuts!''

''I'll go to moms then'' Jared didn't take much persuading, just the thought of Sheila and her overbearing rules, terrible cooking and 'Horror' stories about everything and everyone. She always treated Jared like a little boy and it made Jared want to stick pins in his eyes.

This time Chad rolled his eyes

''Well as long as you don't come back calling yourself 'Pink Eagle' with a tattoo of a 'Gust of wind' or something! ''

Jared snickered, truth is he could only stick 'Rising WolfBane' slightly more that he could 'Sheila' but for complete opposite reasons, last time Jared had stayed he had been invited to a 'Naked' dance at full moon to re connect with his inner wolf, which was allegedly fighting to become 'Free' .... Jared now wondered if maybe Jensen needed to go visit 'Rising WolfBane' and his cronies seeing as Jensen's inner 'Wolf' just lately seemed to not only want to be 'free' but roam all over the 'Shop' creating problems for Jared in it's thunderous wake. He sighed loudly throwing back his head.

''My life is a mess''

Chad unhelpfully agreed, munching on a burrito before becoming a little more serious

''Look, you haven't got to go anywhere you can stay here for as long as you want, but you need to think about the future, I didn't like this plan with Jenny 'High Ass' I'll admit, but to be fair he could of kicked both our asses for what we did to him the other day and he didn't, did he lay a finger on you after?'' Chad looked a little concerned

''God no... no he was in a terrible mood and really bossy and to be honest I wasn't sure if he was gonna..,.. but he didn't actually do anything....not in the end.''

''Well then!''

''Well then what?'' Jared was drawing a blank, ok so Jensen hadn't 'hurt' him, but really there was nothing to be 'Grateful' about there, Jensen had no right to 'hurt' him, this was all Jensen's fault..... well ok the new laws weren't really Jensen's fault... so maybe there was that. 

''Well then... maybe Jenny is just trying to help you after all... in his own weird arrogant way, I mean seriously, these new laws sound terrible Jay and I think we've established that I can't exactly help you anymore, I would if I could, but seriously Jay I just don't fancy guys, like at all, and lets face it you don't want me like that, I just don't see how either of us are going to get anything out of it but misery. I'm sorry'' and he did look genuinely sorry before he continued ''But Jenny, now he likes you, he cares about you.... I mean he has a shit way of showing it but I think he does, do you really think you will be better off with someone else? is it because you want a girl? we can try find you an Alpha girl.... but what if they are all like Sheila and Genevieve'' Chad broke off pulling a face.''I mean a domineering woman can be hot.... but those women would cut off your balls with a hot knife and keep them locked up tightly in their purses... do you wanna take that risk? you don't have long to make a choice.... and I don't think Jensen will be able to take you back if you change your mind, you'll make a laughing stock out of him as it is if you leave.''

Jared hadn't been entirely sure if he should tell Chad about the new laws (and he still hadn't mentioned the full corrupt nature of the government) but he needed someone to talk to right then and he really didn't have anyone else.

He considered Chad's words carefully ,Did Jared want a girl? that was a good point, I mean he'd only ever dated girls, but he had found some guys hot too, he was just a little embarrassed about that, I mean he didn't know what to do with a guy, and it wasn't normal right? I mean he definitely liked girls..... could he like both? he'd heard that some people did, but he'd never really allowed himself to dwell on it.... and Jensen was his best friend, his equal.... it still seemed so wrong, Jensen wasn't ugly though, Jared would give his friend that at least, and if the government chose for him there was no guarantee he would get a girl OR an even semi attractive guy, and certainly not someone that knew him like Jensen did, and then IF he did get a girl... the thought of being tied to a 'Sheila' type for the rest of his days was like one of her true 'Horror' stories that Jared would rather not be a character in. Nor did he want his balls chopped off with a hot knife... although he was pretty sure Chad had just been talking metaphorically it wasn't hard to imagine Sheila looming over him with a hot knife telling him to be a 'Good Boy'. Jared shook himself, he needed to calm down.

''I think...I think I'm gonna go see Jensen'' He realized he was still sweating from his nightmarish vision

''You ok bro, you look like you just seen summat nasty'' Chad called after him swigging on his beer.

''You have no idea'' Jared mumbled to himself banging his friends door shut behind him ''No idea at all' There was no way he was ending up with a 'Sheila' or a 'Genevieve' and no balls, that was for sure.

A/N - KInd of comic break from all the angst? hope you guys liked, as this was kind of short I will try and get the next chapter up Asap... maybe even tonight if I can.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

''Oh Jared, Thank god!'' Jensen had never been so relieved in his life to see his best friend, he hadn't been able to get Jared's hurtful words out of his brain since the other Alpha had slammed the door on him and left, and then he hadn't been able to get hold of him, and Chad wasn't budging, he shamefully had to admit part of him was terrified Jared might have actually done something to himself after his talk of 'suicide'

''Can I come in'' The tall chestnut haired man was looking at him somewhat sheepishly

''Of course! Jared I'm sorry, I over reacted, it was just all those things you were saying, I never hurt you... and It wasn't like...it wasn't the way you were saying it was, please I know it all looks bad and if I could change things I would, but I can't''

Jared held up a hand as he came into Jensen's living room

''Look Jen.... about the other night, those things I said, they were out of order, you never did anything to me, I know you never tried anything, I'm sorry. I'm just scared ok Jen? really really scared. All of this is new to me, it's against my nature and I just don't know what I'm going to do''

''I'm scared too'' Jensen admitted, and he was ''I'm scared I can't do this anymore, after the other night when you...you offered that to me, but you didn't want it and I know you didn't, I never even thought about sex with you like that, in my mind it was always consensual, I know it sounds stupid but I never really stopped to think about it as...as _rape...._ I was just so carried away with this romantic notion of 'Saving' the day and stopping you from having to 'Mate' with some other dickhead Alpha that might insist on 'Pups' and stop you having any kind of life you actually want, but then the other night... when you were lying there and you didn't want it.... it hit me hard, and now I'm scared I can't go through with this either.... but I don't know where that leaves you''

Jared stared at him for a moment before sitting on the couch and throwing his head back against the cushions

''In a weird way Jen I'm so pleased you said that'' and Jared was actually smiling

''Pleased!?'' Jensen sputtered ''Jared! how can you be pleased, the government might throw you in jail, you might 'disappear' or god knows what! and it's all my fault! If I hadn't....Oh god! how can you be smiling, what the hell are we gonna do? we're gonna have to do a runner... Jared I can't rape you... I can't!'' Jensen felt like he was in physical pain and Jared looked like he was going to kiss him.

''Well at least it's a start'' Then Jared did something unexpected, he rose to his feet and pulled Jensen into a tight embrace, like he might of done before....before all this mess, but Jensen was still confused, and Jared must of been able to tell because he carried on ''It's a start towards this crazy plan actually working! the fact that you can't go through with it, for one horrible minute I thought I'd lost you! that maybe I never knew you! the fact you didn't seem to care what I wanted, that sex would be against my will. The fact that you can't go through with it, the fact you are prepared to give up everything and go on the run! don't you see Jen? it's that... that right there, that might actually mean I can work with this situation, but this isn't going to be easy for me, and judging by how 'Out of control' your Alpha can get I don't think this is going to be plain sailing for either of us'' Jared stepped back and patted Jensen's shoulders.

''What are you trying to say? that you want to go through with this after all?''

''I'm saying that I don't want to end up with a 'Sheila'''

''Your crazy step mom? what's she got to do with any of this? she's not coming to visit any time soon is she? '' Jensen screwed up his face and walked over to his drinks cabinet pouring himself and Jared each a large double, he still remembered the last encounter he'd had with that crazy old bird, she'd pushed his tie so far up his neck it almost strangled him and binned Jared's Vodka. Then she had told them both a story about some guy who'd died from a drinking game and another who'd died choking on his own vomit. Needless to say that woman was not someone Jensen was keen to re quaint himself with any time soon.

''No! she isn't! and please don't call her my step mom, the day my father actually marries her is the day I disown him completely.... what I mean is I don't want to end up getting lumbered with something like that as my 'Life Partner' '' Jensen thought the word 'Something' very appropriate

''Oh...ok ... well...I can't deny you have a point, but what about the sex... I mean please! I can't have you just lying there limply 'taking' it''

''Well I can't make any promises to enjoy it.... but you have base permission, it's not really rape, it's a necessity, and like you always said if it wasn't you it would be someone else, someone else  might not care about me or make it easy one me, It's too far for you to expect me to do it wantonly Jensen''

Jensen was still shaking his head

''But Jared... seriously I just don't know if...''

''Please Jen? to stop someone else from forcing me day in day out, to stop me having to have more than one 'Pup', so that I might not wish I was dead every single day of my life, because If I walk away right now that, that might not be the case, with you I know that it won't be easy and that I might not ever enjoy certain aspects, but after what you have said to me tonight I know that not everything in my life will be a misery, you telling me that you can't hurt me even though it has severe consequences for each of us tells me that you will always do your best by me if you can, that is enough for now''

Jensen nodded, he knew how much courage it had taken Jared to speak to him like this and although he was no longer sure if he could do this, he owed it to them both to give this a try.

 

A/N because I promised :)


	15. Chapter 15

 

''Get up, we're leaving'' Jared felt something hit him with full force, he opened his eyes to find his duffel bag against his chest, he'd slept in the spare room, Jensen had insisted Jared did everything at his own pace.

''Wh..Wh..Jen? what the hell? why have you packed my bag? I thought we sorted everything'' It was only then that Jared spied Jensen's own bag over his shoulder, ''Jen, what the hell is going on? where are we going?''

''No one forces you into anything Jay do you hear me?'' and Jensen was practically snarling he was that angry

''Jen we talked about this, I'm...I'm okay with it''

''No. No you are not'' Jensen shook his head firmly ''Jared Padalecki you are not, you are putting up with this, you are accepting this but you are so far from okay with this, and I simply will not have it. You are mine''

Jared cocked an eyebrow ''Yours?''

''You are MY best friend, what is the use of having the 'High Alpha's' son as your best friend if he can't even save you from this''

''Jensen, you don't even realize the position you are putting yourself in'

''Oh Jared I realize alright, and I don't care, I simply do not care, I don't have this  blood running through my veins for no reason, I will not have this little court of 'Nobody's' telling my...my... well You! whatever you are to me, what to do. Jared I simply will not put up with it. Let them come after me! let them just try it!'' and Jensen's green eyes blazed with so much fire that even Jared had to take a quick breath.

''Okay Jen, I'm coming with you, but you need to calm down'' Jared began to wonder if Jensen's 'Alpha' was rebelling against the fact he was being told what to do... especially now he somehow seemed to view Jared as 'His' whether they were officially mated or not, but he wasn't going to interfere, there were things with the higher Archy that you just didn't question, and Jensen's actions right now, Jared didn't want to question, instead he pulled himself out of bed and started to get changed, he noted that Jensen looked away.

 

Once they were in Jensen's Mercedes he turned to Jared, more softly spoken

''Look, I'm not putting up with this Jared, If you were/are to be my mate then I won't have you dictated to like this, when you should and shouldn't have sex. It's disgusting. My mate will not be told what to do. Who are they to tell my mate what to do?''

''Okay.. Jen I agree with you, trust me no one agrees with you more than I do but you need to calm down, seriously, we need to rationalize this, you can't take on the world Jen''

Jensen's eyes flashed

''I can and I will, for you I absolutely will, my Uncle Jeff has a place down south we'll go there, we've always been close, he'll support us I know he will'' Jensen looked at Jared desperately for a moment.

''Jay... If you are ever going to officially be my mate then I need it to be because you want to be, never because you were forced to be, do you understand?''

''Jen I do, but please..''

''No! please don't say it! if it comes to it then I will 'Give in' I won't let them hurt you, I won't let anyone else hurt you if I have the power to stop it, but I will fight against it, so god help me I will Jared, you and me, we ain't gonna take this lying, not you Jared, I won't let them crush you so easily, do you understand me?''

Jared felt a thick lump in his throat, he was scared but he knew Jensen was right.

''Yeah Jen...I understand you......and Jen''

''Yeah?''

''Thanks''

 

 

A/N Really short fiery chapter, I have no words. This was NOT what was meant to happen, but the Jensen character literally turned round and said 'Nu uhh! I ain't gonna sit back and let them do that to Jared... author fuck off!'' and I was like OOooohh K! so I guess I'm screwing up this and writing that.


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Jeff opened the door to them with his arms folded

''Jensen, I've being expecting you, Your father phoned me over an hour ago''

''Oh yeah? and what did he want'?' Jensen scowled as his uncle stepped back to allow them passage into his living room, Jeff's house wasn't as big as Jared had been expecting, not considering how wealthy Jensen's family were.

''He wants to know what the hell you are playing at, disappearing with your finance in tow after everything you and him discussed the other day, and frankly from what he has been telling me I'm a little surprised myself'' Jeff lived  two days drive away so he guessed it figured that his father would realize they were gone.

''Hey! is it a crime now for a guy to bring his finance to visit his uncle?''

His uncle looked at him wearily ''No, it is no crime Jensen, but normally one tells their family if they are heading out on a road trip, however if this is just a spur of the moment holiday then I am pleasantly surprised to see you both, but at the risk of treating you like an overgrown school boy it might be an idea if you ring your father and tell him where you are. After all even if you were to turn around now you will of been missing for four days, as the son of the High Alpha alarm bells will be ringing and I don't much fancy having to watch the cops haul your ass away for wasting their time.''

''I'm a grown man, they can't haul my ass away'' Jensen scoffed ''I don't have to tell my father my every move''.

''Listen to me kid, you are the son of the High Alpha, if they see fit they will haul your ass right back home to your daddy and they ain't gonna be happy about traveling all this way to get you so do yourself a favor and make the call and then we'll talk about the real reason you came here in such a rush''

Jensen frowned but pulled out his cell, Jared heard his father answer almost immediately, Jensen stood up exiting the room. Clearly not wanting anyone to hear an argument ensue.

 

Jeff turned to Jared while they were waiting for Jensen to return

''Want a beer Kiddo? you look rough like you could use summat'' Jared nodded, he felt rough and tired after the past few days. ''So you're the 'Rare Alpha' Jensen's got himself in knots over?''

Jared blushed not quite sure of what to say, thankfully Jensen chose that moment to re enter the room. Sitting down heavily on his uncles couch next to Jared extending an arm to grab the beer his uncle was already proffering to him.

''The nerve'' Jensen huffed ''It's like he doesn't care! like to see his face if some one was threatening to lock him away in some clinic and breed him''

''So this is about the new Alpha laws?''

Jensen nodded ''I mean come on uncle it's barbaric, you'll help us won't you? I mean you were involved in the whole Omega rights act''

''Jensen, I would love to help you, really I would, no one is against this kinda shit more than me but it's not that simple, I was 20 when I joined the board for the Omega Rights Act and I was 42 before any decent bill that made a difference was passed, these things take time, and don't get me wrong I'm already onto it, and believe it or not your father is as much against this as you or I, but honestly Jensen, this isn't going to change over night, it's not like the old days, we can't just kill everyone that disagrees with the founding pack, things are more civilized now.... well I mean they are meant to be I know this is a step backwards, but my point is we have to fight this politically and that will take time, time unfortunately that young Jared here doesn't have''

''So what? what am I supposed to do? just leave Jared to be used as some breeding whore''

''I thought you were marrying him yourself'' Jeff looked confused ''Your father said you spoke about this''

''Yeah we spoke about it alright, and Jared's prepared to go through with it, but I'm not, it's not right, I'm not going back I just need a place to lie low and figure out what to do will you at least help me with that?''

''Jensen you can stay, stay as long as you like, you are both very welcome but I think you are making a mistake, if you flee you will be tracked by your credit cards and your phone, and if you scrap those things you won't get far with no money and your poor father will have no choice but to eventually report you as missing or they will see it as him defying the laws himself.''

''Let them come, I'll kill anyone that touches Jared'' his eyes flashed as they had done earlier that day.

''Jensen'' his uncle sounded more concerned now '' you can't be serious, you do that and you know full well that your father, brother and I will be forced to choose between society and you. Jensen you are talking about civil war. Two authorities in the same country divided. do you really want civil war Jensen? people will die.''

''I can't believe what I'm hearing! to avoid bloodshed you will adhere to legalized rape! because lets not mince our words here, that is exactly what it is'' Jensen's uncle winced.

''Of course I don't adhere to it Jensen, I'm just saying we will have to fight it in a sensible way''

''Which could take years, Jared doesn't have years, he has to make a decision imminently and if he doesn't he will be forced, one way or another he will be taken against his will, I won't let that happen, if it takes civil war then that's what what it takes''

''I think you should see to your finance Jensen, I have some frozen pies that need putting in the oven, I'm guessing you guys aren't headed home tonight and I sure as hell could do with something to eat.'' Jensen looked over at Jared only to see tears streaming down his face.

''hey, hey Jay, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so graphic I'm sorry''

''Jensen please I'm scared, can we just do the wedding, I'm sorry that I ever doubted your intentions, Please can we just go back tomorrow and get this whole thing over with, I can't risk those breeding Pens, please Jen, God Jen please''

''Hey, Hey come on now, it's not like you just to give up, we can do this, like you said in the first place, I'm High Alpha, what is the point if I can't even save you''

Jared bowed his head miserably, Jensen didn't understand how terrified he was, if this failed and the government got their hands on him, surely they would just stick him in those pens as punishment if nothing else, he wouldn't even have the option of marrying Jensen, or maybe anyone, maybe his life would just be stuck in those pens constantly pregnant.

''Please Jen, please can we just go home''

Jensen realized Jared was shaking

''Yeah okay... okay Jare, if that's what you want we'll go home tomorrow, but I'm willing to fight this for you if you want me to

''No ... please I will be good from now on, I can do this'' Anything to avoid those awful pens, he would do anything.

''shhh...shhh okay just calm down, I'm going to see if Jeff needs a hand, I'll bring you back some hot sweet tea''

Jensen ducked into the kitchen, leaving Jared still sniffling on the couch, he felt terrible, everything he tried to do just seemed to make matters worse, Jared was crumbling before his eyes. The last thing Jensen had ever wanted was an unwilling 'Zombie' mate but Jared was falling fast and Jensen didn't know what to do to save him.

 

 

A/N Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I do intend to see this one through to the end, it is very rare I do not finish a fic. Hope you guys are still enjoying and you all had a nice Easter breaks. All your Kudos and comments always spur me on.

 


End file.
